Kalmar
The Republic of Kalmar is a country located in the northern part of Europe. It's official languages are Kalmarian Swedish and Gothish, and it's capital is Malmo. History Humans have been discovering the northern part of what is now Europe since 40,000 years ago, and stayed there in the Ice Age. They had chased mammoths as food, and used decorative bones as wind instruments. The First sight of Swedish people was heard in the Bethar region of the Gothic Empire, when the Vikings, provenient from Iceland, have been establishing a colony in the Empire. One of them was one of the most historic Swede, called Orko, which battled against the Swedes to make a Swedish territory in 1328. It was not until the mid-1400's when Sweden, also known as the Swedish Empire had been establishing it's own constitution against the Gothic people, stated by Alkar Obro, also known as Schlifjar by the Goths. They have made their own army back then when the Swedish autonomy had decided to establish a status where the Swedes can have a better quality of living. They made tons of wars, on which they called the Beslutten. The last war was made in 1453, at the shores of Vaxholm, on which is now known as Jannaholm, when the Swedes killed over 48 million Gothic people in Swedish territory, and the Swedes only had 56 casualities. The Declaration of the Kingdom has been established in 1456 by the first king of Sweden, Ecker I. Sweden was one of the few countries that survived the Black Death, and only 50 people were struck by it, according to the history books. TBA A Scanian rebellion was made in 1789, when a salesman named Markells Beto had been signing up for the Swedish Royal Army. He, along with 30 people, on which were his classmates, had been forming the first Scanian army. They battled in the streets of Malmo, but it has been supressed by the Swedish government back then. The Republican Front was made by three Swedish medics, Gorand Mostor, Pavik Njordnar and Chris Donthorn, which had been stating that the King's laws were a little bit too overboard to the lower class to handle, according to some professors that were with them in their childhood. They had establishing propaganda against the royal government, stating that the "King's troubles had been starving deadlier to the people with actual dreams". About 50% of the country aggreed with that thing, most notably the people who live in the northern regions of the country. TBA The country was transferred to a republic in 1887, with the first president of the country being Gaths Otto, which agreed with at least one of the ideas that the three founders of the Republican Front made. It was renamed to Kalmar in 1902. Culture TBA Economy Kalmar's economy has a GDP per capita of $29,385,385. It is one of the fastest-growing economies in Europe. It's currency is currently the Euro, although the Swedish krone and the Kalmarian skott had been used in earlier years before the country annexing itself to the European Union. Subdivisions Kalmar is divided into 19 landett (or regions). It's current status had been approved in 1924. Symbols Kalmar's flag has been confected by Somme Chrott, an artist who studied in Vienna at 14 years old. It has been made official by the Law of 1900, when the country had stating a proposal to be an authoritarian confederacy. It has been used ever since. Kalmar's anthem is Hej Himlen, which has been adopted by an republican opera called Hur Kunde Jag Vinda, which was made in 1878. Telecommunications Kalmar's national television station is Kalmar Radio, on which was transmitting general content since 1939.Category:Europe